1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head. In particular, the present invention relates to a golf club head with a weight member assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,198 discloses a club head comprising a face shell member with a face formed thereon, a sole and peripheral-side shell member with a sole and peripheral side portion formed thereon, and a crown shell member. Inside the sole is provided a balance weight member for enlarging a sweet area on the face by shifting the center of gravity of the head backwards. An opening is defined through the sole and has an edge rising upward, thus caulking the balance weight member, while the edge has an upper end anchored by a stepped portion provided between a lower portion and an upper portion of the balance weight member. A mixture of gluing agent and metal powder is filled into a clearance between an outer peripheral surface of the lower portion- of the balance weight member and an inner peripheral surface of the edge.
The balance weight member is reliably fixed on the sole of the club head. The balance weight member and the club head are generally made of different materials. In some cases, high-cost brazing is carried out for bonding the balance weight member and the club head, resulting in a brazing bead on the club head and thus adversely affecting the appearance of the sole of the club head. Further, the balance weight member could not be changed according to the user's need, which is also the case that the balance weight member is bonded to the club head by adhesive.